Benutzer Diskussion:Jadekaiser
„Benutzer Diskussion:Jadekaiser“ Diese Seite ist offiziell noch nicht frei gegeben. Ausgenommen sind administrative Gründe. U'm in Zukunft eine Dinge zu vermeiden gelten in meiner Diskussionsseite folgende Bedingungen. Beiträge die gegen dies verstoßen werden auf der Stelle von mir entfernt. Diese Grundsätze dienen dazu eine vernünftige Diskussion zu gewährleisten. Folgende Punkte sind auf dieser Seite jetzt tabu; * '''''Einmischen in Diskussionen so fern der dritte User nicht mit betroffen ist. ** Sinnfreie Aussagen oder beleidigende Inhalte. E'in etwas härteres Vokabular, so fern es nicht an die Leitlinien des Wikis aneckt, ist ok so fern es sich in Maßen hält. Eventuelle Kritiken, sofern sie gerechtfertigt sind, bitte weitgehend sachlich halten;-) Wenn sich da mal ein grobes Wort hin verirrt hat ist dann nicht ganz so tragisch;-) Aber wenn es eine Sache gibt, die absolut nicht geduldet wird ist es; '''''Wenn sich ein dritter unbegründet mit schlauen Sprüchen mit einmischt! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:55, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Geht net :/ Ich würde deine Story ja gerne lesen, aber durch das Semikolon und die Anführungszeiten lädt die Seite nicht... http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091228150103/towff/de/images/f/fa/NorikUnterschrift.png 18:02, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) I'ch habe die Zeichen vor dem ersten Wort weg genommen;-) Vielleicht geht es jetzt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 11:26, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Die Geschichten enthalten immer noch Semikola (;)... Wobei ich gerade gemerkt habe, dass es sogar bei ( ) streikt... ich muss unbedingt meinen Browser umstellen :S http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091228150103/towff/de/images/f/fa/NorikUnterschrift.png 19:35, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Benutzerseite Auf deiner Benutzerseite steht, dass "Bima wieder Herr des Hauses ist". köntest du es bitte umändern, da es ja nicht mehr zutrifft? :-) [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 17:08, 14. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Würde ich gerne tun aber sie ist noch gesperrt. Ich hatte sie früher selbst geschützt und vergaß das als ich doch wieder aktiv wurde. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 11:31, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich entsperre sie für dich. Außerdem: Ganz oben bei den News steht immer noch "Die Wahlen zum AdM, BdM DEZEMER sind eröffnet." ich würde dies gern ändern, aber wo? Beim monaco.css vllt? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 15:53, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) D'''anke zum Ersten und nun zur Frage;-)Irgend wo gibt es dafür ne Vorlage. Aber ich weiß jetzt auch nicht ganz genau wo die versteckt ist. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 10:32, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) @ Gresh18: Guckst du hier. MfG [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 11:11, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Danke, Waruru! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 16:34, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Apropos: Ich werde die AdM-, BdM-Wahlen auf Eis legen, da es bei einer so kleinen Community fast unmöglich ist, diese Wahlen durchzuführen. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 16:41, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) @ Gresh18: Keine Ursache :) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] 21:18, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) '''Wahlen des Monats;-) W'enn es nach mir ginge, würde ich sie ganz abschaffen. Ich finde das sie unnötig sind. Zumal sie nur dazu beitrugen das man das Gefühl hatte, das eigene Beiträge schlechter wären als andere. Und wenn du sie abschaffst musst du dich auch nicht um sie kümmern;-) W'''enn dann doch ne Abstimmung dann nur noch eine. Und dann Artikel des Monats. Denn in dem lässt sich Moc des Monats mühelos einbeziehen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:22, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) PdM Sollte ich den AdM und den BdM schon jetzt "fusionieren"? was meinst du? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:21, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) V'''orbereiten vielleicht aber ganz aktivieren besser noch nicht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:25, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) OK! Also noch nicht die Seite dazu erstellen? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:27, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) G'''enau, warten wir erst mal ab ob wir noch weitere User gewinnen können. Wenn wir nachweislich so um die sechs langfristig aktive User haben, könnte man experimentell das PDM testen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:31, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Alles klar! Jetzt ist nur die frage, wann diese nächsten drei aktiven User kommen... Die "bald alten" AdMs und BdMs würde ich solange belassen und sie später löschen. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:34, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) G'''ut, dem stimme ich zu. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:35, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Jadekaiser, ich hab da ne Frage: Darf ich so eine Story machen wie die bei Custos ad Noctis? Also ich frage, weil ich nicht den selben Fehler machen will wie bei Gresh18 damals. The Twilight of The Heroes 18:54, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Master Dominic: Es geht schon in Ordnung, sowas passiert! Vorallem weil du neu warst! :-) [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 12:52, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) '@ Master Dominic G'eht in Ordnung absolut kein Problem;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:34, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Eine Frage: Bist du ein Assassins Creed Fan? The Assassin of the new time 18:37, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) J'''a, ich finde Assassins Creed cool. Ich schreibe auch in nem anderen Wiki und da hatte ich des Themas selbst schon mehr male bedient. Auch in den letzten Storys von mir kamen auch immer wieder kleine Elemente aus Assissins Creed vor. Meine 1.000 Jährige Bruderschaft baut teilweise auf Assassins Creed auf. Habe es halt nur mit modernen Mitteln erweitert. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:23, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ahh. Möchtest du zu mir insWiki? Also da kannst du, wie hier, Fanfictions schreiben. Nur das es Assassins Creed Fanfictions sind. The Assassin of the new time 14:37, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) D'''anke für die Einladung;-) ''I'ch denke mal drüber nach;-)Ich schaue mir dein Wiki auf jeden Fall jetzt gleich mal an. S'''ieht gut aus;-) ''I'ch werde zunächst einmal kleine Tipps geben denn ich habe gesehen das ich dir vielleicht hilfreich sein kann. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 15:44, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ok. Danke The Assassin of the new time 15:46, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Datei:Lazarener1.jpg|Lazarener Datei:Templer im Kampf.jpg|Templer Datei:Italeri-6019-ritter-deutscher-orden.jpg|Deutschritter Datei:869 90043.jpg|Hospitaliter D'''er Ritter in deinem Wiki den du als Templer angibst, ist ein Hospitaliter;-)In der Galerie habe ich dir vier bekannte Ritterorden mit einem Bild zusammen gestellt. Ich hoffe du kannst mit ihnen etwas anfangen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 15:59, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ohhh, stimmt. Naja ich kann schon was mit dem Templer anfangen. Danke. The Assassin of the new time 16:03, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Wie findest du die Hauptseite im allgemeinen? The Assassin of the new time 16:09, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) I'''ch finde sie gut. Das die wichtigsten Kategorien bildlich auf der Hauptseite sind kann sich als Vorteil herausstellen. ''F'ür den 1. Teil von Assassins Creed brauchst du den Hospitaliter und den Templer. Wenn ich mich jetzt nicht täusche, sind beide Orden in dem Spiel vertreten. Im Trailer ist aber ganz offensichtlich ein Hospitaliter zu erkennen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:12, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ahh OK. Oder ich mach es so, wie im normalen ''Assassins Creed Wiki. Guck mal da nach.The Assassin of the new time 16:16, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) 'D'''a bin ich gerade drin;-) L'''ese sie zwischendurch um zu schauen welche Gruppen beteiligt sind;-) Namentlich erwähnt werden die Templer und andere Gruppen aus dem Heilgenland. Auf den Bildern finde ich vorherrschend Templer und Hospitaliter, dazwischen vereinzelte Bogenschützen welche vermutlich den französischen Kreuzrittern zu zuordnen sind;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:28, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Mysteriööös. The Assassin of the new time 16:31, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) E'''s ist ein Spiel und bedient sich nur realen Gruppen und Orte. Die Handlungen verläuft rein fiktiv mit kleinen Anspielungen auf reale Ausgangssituationen. Besonders eben auch die Rolle der Templer. Das Spiel entwirft einen eigenständigen Hintergrund über die Gründung des Orden. Der ja in der Tat noch einige Geheimnisvolle Fragen aufwirft;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:37, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Eine Frage: Glaubst du das es noch Templer gibt? Oder zumindest eine Gruppe die aus diesen entstanden ist. The Assassin of the new time 16:38, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) J'''a, es gibt noch heute die bekannten Orden. Manche wurden neu Gegründet und andere bestanden weiter. Doch hegen sie heute andere Interessen. Heute liegt das Augenmerk auf karitativen Aufgaben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:59, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Meinst du die Freimaurer? The Assassin of the new time 17:00, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) N'''ein, ich meine die Templer, Feutschen Orden, die Johaniter und Maltesa;-) ''D'ie Templer haben sich aber wieder neu Gründen müssen. Das der Orden einst verboten und gewaltsam aufgelöst wurde. Wann die Neugründung statt fand, weiß ich nicht aber wahrscheinlich um 18. Hundert herum. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 17:09, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ahh. Naja ich habe Freimaurer gedacht weil du geschrieben hast das sie heute ihre Augen auf kreative Aufgaben haben. The Assassin of the new time 17:20, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) N'''icht kreative Aufgaben;-), karitativen Aufgaben. ''K'aritative Aufgaben umfassen heute Bereiche die dem allgemeinem Wohl und der Bekämpfung Missstände dienen. Betreuung von Krankenhäusern in Ländern wo Armut herrscht oder schlecht kontrollierte Hilfsgelder zu schnell in falsche Hände geraten können. Generell die Förderung von Kliniken, Krankenhäusern und auch betroffenen Kindertagesstätten. Notfallhilfe bei Katastrophen usw. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 17:29, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ahhh. Ich dachte du wolltest kreative Aufgaben schreiben. The Assassin of the new time 17:32, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) I'''ch habe so meine persönlichen Bezüge zum Ordensdasein. Daher beschäftige ich mich genauer damit;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 17:34, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ahh. The Assassin of the new time 17:35, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Weißt du wie ich so Zeichen für die Seite machen kann? Ich meine bei Wikia Seiten sind das ja W's . Wie kann ich anstatt das W ein anderes Zeichen machen? The Assassin of the new time 17:37, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Zu deiner Frage; Es gibt da Tastenkombinationen für bestimmte Sonderzeichen. Über letztere können im Wikia Syntax Änderungen vorgenommen werden. Aber welche genau weiß ich auch nicht. Habe bisher keinen Gebrauch davon machen müssen. Z'''um anderen Thema zurück. Eines meiner Hobbys ist das Mittelalter;-)Dort bin ich ein dienender Bruder im deutschen Orden;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 17:43, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ahh. Verstehe. Eine Frage noch: Wenn Assassins Creed wahr ''währe, auf welcher Seite wärst du? The Assassin of the new time 17:45, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) '''Schwierige Frage;-)komplizierte Antworten;-) A'ls Ritter des deutschen Ordens würde ich wohl zwischen den Fronten stehen. D'''a sich der deutsche Orden und die Templer nicht mochten, was auch in kleineren Scharmützeln endete, würde ich zum Teil auf der Seite des Assassinen stehen. So fern Mitglieder des eigenen Ordens nicht ihm zum Opfer fallen würden. Anders herum verteidigen die Templer auch das Christentum. Weshalb aus diesem Blickwinkel man zu den Templern halten würde. ''D'och wenn mir als Ritter des deutschen Ordens der Hintergrund der Templer bekannt wären, so wie sie im Spiel dargestellt werden, würde ich wohl nicht auf der Seite des Assassinen kämpfen. Aber mich dennoch deutlich von den Templern distanzieren. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 17:53, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich währe auf der Seite der Assassinen. Zwar ist es schlecht jemanden zu töten, dennoch, wenn es wahr währe, tuhen die Templer Unrecht. Naja der Hauptgrund sind diese absolut geile Robe, und die versteckte Klinge. *Schwärm* PS: Wie alt bist du eigentlich nochmal? The Assassin of the new time 17:57, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) '''''Ein Assassine des deutschen Ordens;-) J'a, das hätte was;-) Die Robe des Assassinen angepasst an den deutschen Orden. Das wäre wirklich Cool. Ich bin 29 Jahre alt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:01, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Wow. Mit 29 noch Bionicle Fan. The Assassin of the new time 18:02, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) I'''ch bin seit meinem 8. Lebensjahr LEGO Fan. ''F'rüher mochte ich fast alles von LEGO. Heute sammle ich nur noch die Themen Ritter, Bionicle an Stelle dessen heute Hero Factory und seit kurzem auch LEGO Star Wars;-)LEGO City sammle ich nicht direkt, baue aber auch Modelle aus Action Filmen nach. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:09, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Na dann ist es verständlich. Ich sammle Lego seit 2002. The Assassin of the new time 18:11, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) W'''elche Themen? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:15, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Bionicle, Hero Factory, gelegentlich Technik, Exo Force, manche LEGO The Assassin of the new time 18:16, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC)Agents Sets. Wie gefällt dir eigentlich meinDesmond Miles Artikel? The Assassin of the new time 18:21, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) '''''Sehr gut, sachlich, informativ und spannend. S'o eine Art "Assassins Greed" könnte ich locker in meine Hero Factory Story einbauen. Dann würde ich auch meine Toa Mocs erneut nutzen können. Da ich sie alle noch im Regal stehen und sonst nicht mehr zum Einsatz kämen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:29, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Danke :D Und das mit den MoC's solltest du machen. Sonst könnten sie in Vergessenheit geraten. The Assassin of the new time 18:31, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Machst du dann auch sowas wie den Animus? The Assassin of the new time 18:33, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) S'''o was ähnliches, den Animus direkt nicht aber eine Erfindung die den gleichen Zweck erfüllt. ''M'al schauen wie sich das hin und wieder einbauen lässt. Aber es ist möglich, so könnte ich Gresh oder Malum namentlich in die Story hohlen;-) Denn meine Todeshändler / Päedatoren sind nichts anderes als moderne Glatorianer;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:39, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab mir schonmal einige Namen für Kapitel meiner AC Story überlegt. Wie gefällt dir: The Assassin's Greed The Assassin of the new time 18:45, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) A'''lso er passt perfekt zum Story Inhalt und trägt an sich schon eine gewisse Spannung in sich. Du solltest aber etwas dazu tun. Wie es auch im Spielnamen der Fall ist;-) ''I'ch plane meine nächste Story für dieses Wiki und stoße auf Anpassungsprobleme. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:50, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich kenn schon die Story für meine Geschichte. Erst erlebt man die Storys von Assassins Creed 1, 2 und Brotherhood. Danach kommt eine Story die man als AC3 bezeichnen könnte. Das alles wir in der guten alten ich form geschrieben. The Assassin of the new time 18:55, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) M'''eine nächsten drei Kapitel spielen wieder in Metru Nui und Karda Nui. Aber das Problem liegt viel mehr an der Adaption von Hellgate London und Resident Evil. Zwar möchte ich zahlreiche "Zombis" aber als Hintergrund keine blödes Virus. Zumal hinter den Zombis ein strategischer Hintergedanke stecken soll und kein "Laborunfall". ''A'ls Hauptgegner habe ich Vahki,Hydraxon und Maxilosroboter vorgesehen. Aber dennoch stell sich die Frage wie ich das mit den Zombis verbinden kann.--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 19:01, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hmmm. Vieleicht künstlich erschaffene Zombies? The Assassin of the new time 19:05, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) M'''ein Gedanke geht dahin, das die Vahki Toa oder andere Biomechanische Kreaturen angreifen und so zerstören das der verstümmelte Körper durch ein Steuermechanismus wieder gelenkt werden kann. So nutzen die Vahki die toten Körper als Roboterhüllen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 19:19, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Eine gute Idee. The Assassin of the new time 19:21, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) D'''anke, hört man gerne. ''A'm Ende dieser Story soll es ein doppeltes Happyend geben. Denn ich mag die Matoraner und der Bionicle Kerngedanke war ja immer "Rette das Herz" als die Matoraner. Auch wenn der Mata Nui Roboter später außer Gefecht gesetzt wird, werden die Matoraner und einige Rahi dennoch überleben. Ich werde drei oder vier Inseln aus dem Roboter an die Oberfläche steigen lassen auf denen später die Matoraner leben werden. Der Roboter selbst wird mit Unmengen beton oder ähnlichem verfüllt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 19:30, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Du hast wirklich gute Ideen! Kein Wunder, das du so tolle Geschichten schreibst :-) The Assassin of the new time 19:36, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) '''''Danke, du hast aber auch gute Ideen. S'''piele in Storys um zusetzten ist auch nicht immer leicht. Zumal ihre Handlung oft wenige Spielraum lässt für eine Ausgestaltung. Und noch schwieriger ist es wenn in der Story die "Ich" Form dominiert. Das hast du gut hin bekommen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 19:42, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Danke :) Hast du dir schon überlegt, ob du Storys in meinem Wiki zu schreiben? The Assassin of the new time 19:45, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) A'''n sich würde ich das gerne tun, doch bin ich auch in dem Wiki eines anderen ehemaligen Users tätig. Dort schreibe ich bereits Fantasy Storys. In diesem Wiki hier schreibe ich Scienfiction / Action Storys. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es schaffen könnte, in drei Wikis gleichmäßig aktiv zu sein. ''A'ber ich behalte dein Wiki im Auge;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 19:56, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) OK :) The Assassin of the new time 19:58, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Noch eine Frage: Ich sah das du on bist, und wollte dich fragen wie ich eine versteckte Klinge aus Bionicle und Hero Factory Teilen bauen kann, die so ähnlich aussieht wie die in AC. The Assassin of the new time 12:20, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) D'''as geht und zwar wenn du diese kleine Turbine wie sie die Toa Nuva Mytstika verwenden an den Unterarm befestigst. Da steckst du dann die kleine gebogen Klinge dran. Sieht dann optisch wie eine Assassinen Klinge aus. Bei den 2.0 Helden ist es noch einfacher. Du stecks diese Teil wo das Schild dran ist an den Unterarm. Da steckst du dann die kurze Klinge dran. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 12:25, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich schick gleich ein Bild, um zu wissen obs richtig ist. The Assassin of the new time 12:26, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab ein Problem. Ich kann keine die Bilder nicht uploaden... The Assassin of the new time 13:33, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) D'''as Problem kann schon mal vorkommen geht mir manchmal auch so:-( --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 13:37, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Wann kann ich dann wieder Bilder uploaden? The Assassin of the new time 13:38, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) A'''uf diese Probleme haben wir User keinen Einfluss und auch die Laufzeiten des Problems variieren. Ich musste mal über drei Tage warten bis ich wie Bilder ins Wiki bekam. Das ist aber bei jedem anders. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 13:40, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) thumb|Versteckte KLinge (Versteckte Pistole inbegriffen) So ENDLICH! Wie gefällt dir die Waffe? The Assassin of the new time 13:48, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) G'''ut, sogar besser als ich es dachte;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 13:52, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Danke :D Das Kompliment ehrt mich. The Assassin of the new time 13:53, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) I'''ch baue bei den HF´s nur Rückenhalterungen oder Exopacks. Die Unterarmklingen sind erdachter Teil der Exo Rüstung Typ III;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 13:56, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Wie gefällt dir mein Assassine? thumb|400px The Assassin of the new time 13:59, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) A'''lso im großen und ganzen ist er klasse geworden und die Waffen kommen gut zur Geltung. Aber ich würde ihm / ihr wie auch immer für dem anderen Arm auch einen Schulterpanzer geben. Das soll aber deine Endscheidung sein;-) So gefällt er / sie mir auch gut. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:02, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) OK, ich mach noch grade ein Paar Änderungen. Und ne andere Pose. The Assassin of the new time 14:04, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) I'''ch werde in der nächsten Story jetzt noch deutlicher auf AC zugreifen;-)Da einige meiner Chars aus traurigem Anlass zerstritten sind und sich die in einem Assassinen gleichen Verhalten zeigt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:11, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|400pxUnd, wie ist der? The Assassin of the new time 14:12, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) J'''a hör mal einer;-)Der ist allererste Wahl und auch die Pose ist super. Jo, dat ist echt mal voll cool;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:16, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Danke :-) The Assassin of the new time 14:17, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Datei:3 Natalie Breez 1.JPG| Datei:4 William Furno 1.JPG| I'''ch nehme als Assassinen Klinge die Waffen die meine Mocs gerade halten. Durch ihre Form und Ausgestaltung passen sie gut zu Assassinen. Praedatoren und Assassinen sind ja auch fast das gleiche;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:24, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ahh. Also kommt dann der Animus vor in der Story? Wenn ja, wie würdest du es nennen? The Assassin of the new time 14:26, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) W'''eiß ich noch nicht genau aber ich experimentiere mit Bezeichnungen. Nur das Oberprojekt hat schon einen brauchbaren Namen "Timelinie". --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:31, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Wenn dann die Animi vorkommt, und sie dann diese benutzen, wer sind ihre Vorfahren? The Assassin of the new time 14:33, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ein brauchbarer Name, währe doch auch Bloodline, oder? The Assassin of the new time 14:34, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) J'''a, das hört sich auch klasse an. Aber "Bloodlinie" habe ich für eine andere Story eingeplant. Das "Timelinie" Projekt umfasst schließlich auch mindestens 3 Kapitel;-) Eines davon soll "Blootlinie" heißen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:40, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ahhh OK. The Assassin of the new time 14:41, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) S'''o wie die grobe Planung aussieht, wird das "Timelinie" Projekt aus zwei Hauptgeschichten bestehen. Die erste mit dem erfinden des "Animus" und der Beschaffung der Agori deren Erinnerungen man benötigt. Die zweite wird dann die Erinnerungen zeigen und später die Folgen der Auswertungen der Erinnerungen. Letzteres übernehmen zwei Charactere die selbst mit eigenen quälenden Erinnerungen zu kämpfen haben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:55, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich baue grade an einem Vorfahren meines Assassinen. Bin gleich fertig. The Assassin of the new time 15:07, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) I'''ch muss noch ausarbeiten was aus vier meiner Chars wird. Denn sie haben einen Verlust zu tragen und sie müssen das irgend wie verarbeiten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 15:15, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) So. Wie findest du ihn? The Assassin of the new time 15:23, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC)thumb|350px|Der Vorfahre D'''as Farbschema ist klasse. Und auch das Headset ist eines von denen die mir gefallen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 15:31, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Danke :) The Assassin of the new time 15:33, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich schreib ja auch so eine Story. Und da wollte ich dich Fragen, was du vom vorläufigen Cover hälst. The Assassin of the new time 15:42, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) thumb|350px|The Bloodline D'''ie Pose der Titelhelden ist sehr gut und dürfte die Wirkung nicht verfehlen. Also für des spätere echte Cover solltest du diese Pose beibehalten. Vielleicht aber auf einem freien Hintergrund. So kannst du es flexibel mit den meisten Bildprogrammen nach bearbeiten wenn es denn sein muss. Aber diese Pose auf einem weißen oder grauen Teppich muss so richtig klasse wirken. ''I'ch werde die Tage an traurigen Covern arbeiten, vor erst keine brutalen Rottöne mehr. Schwarze, Kohlzeichnungen oder wie in Stein gehauen Motive stehen an. Ich hoffe das ich morgen die ersten hoch laden kann. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 15:52, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Naja. Gott sei Dank wurde Paint verbessert. So kann ich viel besser arbeiten als mit dem alten. The Assassin of the new time 15:55, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) I'''ch arbeite bei meinen Covern auch mit Paint und zusätzlich Open Office Draw. ''D'ie Vorarbeiten so wie die Textzüge mache ich mit Paint und lade dann die grob fertige Seite in das andere Programm um dann die Effekte zu nutzen. Mein Lieblingseffekt setzt sich aus Kohlezeichnung und Altern zusammen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:01, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Kannst du mir vieleicht helfen? Ist wohl doch ein bisschen zu schwer für mich :( The Assassin of the new time 16:08, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Datei:B 1.JPG Datei:A 1.JPG D'''u müsstest mir das Rohcover als mit Paint bearbeitet und mit Schriftzug, nur wenn du einen brauchst, fertig machen und in meine Disku schicken. Dann kann ich dir morgen die Effekte machen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:12, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Datei:The Hour of Shadows Kapitel 1 Cover.JPG E'''in Cover wie dieses hier ist mehre Stunden Arbeit;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:18, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Genial. Ich liebe deine Covers. The Assassin of the new time 16:20, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Kannst du vieleicht in Cover wo die beiden stehen dieses Bild einfügen? Datei:Bloodlines.png I'''ch probiere da mal was, es kommt aber auf das selbe raus. Warte mal einen Moment und lasse dich einfach mal überraschen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:39, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Datei:Cover Bloodline.JPG Datei:Cover Bloodline 2.JPG Datei:Cover Bloodline 3.JPG Datei:Cover Bloodline 1.JPG --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 17:17, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ähh wow. Ich bin platt! Das sind die besten Cover die ich jemals sah. Das zweite ist, finde ich, das beste! The Assassin of the new time 17:20, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Wie kann ich ein Bild in die Mitte setzen, und den Hintergrund schwarz machen? The Assassin of the new time 17:28, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC)